Making Up
by Willowtreemuse
Summary: Brittany and Santana manage to screw it all up, but because they love each other they know, somehow, they'll be okay. Two unrelated one shots. What if Brittany cheated? What if Santana did?
1. Brittany

Making Up – Brittany

"What the FUCK, Brittany?" Santana raged, pushing herself back up against the bedroom wall as far opposite of Brittany as she could, almost as if she knew if she came to close to the blond then her anger would become all too real.

She began to cry, sliding down the wall slowly, sitting in a heap on the floor - her head in her hands. Brittany began to walk over to her, with severe uncertainty, stopping in the middle of the room and looking down at her feet. She whimpered, and it set Santana off again.

"How could you - why would you kiss HIM?" Santana questioned through her tears, trying to resist pulling at her own hair, clawing her own arms, as her heart tried to make her body rip apart from the inside.

"You had me, Brittany. And you go and do something like this. Why?"

"Had?" Brittany takes a step backward as if struck, "No, Santana," She allows herself to cry then, finally, slumping down against the foot of Santana's bed.

They aren't facing each other. But soon their breathing begins to even out as they subconsciously match each other's breath.

"I love you," Brittany said into the open air with such certainty, such abruptness, that Santana had to believe it.

"I love you more than could be good for me," Santana replied with a kind of sadness.

"I'll do anything, San," Brittany said with the same amount of conviction, but with a certain shyness as well that broke Santana's heart all over again.

Brittany turned slightly so that she could look Santana in the eye. Santana's eyes, surprisingly, did not waver nor did they sting her.

"I know Britt. Just….you need to give me some time. You give me that, and eventually, I'll be able to give you everything else."


	2. Santana

Making Up - Santana

"I know you're angry," Santana said, hesitantly, not daring to put more than a toe over the entrance to Brittany's room. Brittany sat on the bed, facing the wall, refusing to look at her.

"It _hurts_, San. It hurts so much! It's not just that I'm angry, it's like there's this big hurt right in the middle of my heart, and I feel like I'm bleeding because I love you! Because I loved you."

Santana's heart shattered into a million pieces, she felt it inside her chest, it took her breath away. Her face crumbled along with it as, no longer caring about boundaries, she bounded forward to kneel at the foot of her girlfriend's bed and place her hands on her pale, strong thighs, right above her knees, pleadingly.

She looked up into watery crystal eyes that held all the secrets she'd ever known, and began to sob.

"Loved? Brittany, you can't mean, Britt, I'm sorry, please!" She fell forward, her head resting on the frame of the bed between Brittany's legs. Dimly, she realized she was satisfied by the sharp pain and the 'thunk!' her action brought. But the hurt Brittany had just described had now taken residence in her heart as well, joining the bruising guilt, and was so much stronger than any sort of physical pain.

"I love you," Brittany whispered, "I know I do. I just don't feel it right now."

"Britt-"

"NO!" She interrupted the pleading girl, leaping backwards so she was cross-legged on the center of the bed, leaving Santana leaning against it still, but surrounded by her warmth, her smell no longer.

"You're gay, Santana, you came out to me, your parents, the entire Glee club. And then you got scared when you realized you had no secrets anymore, when you thought everyone could see inside you for what you truly were, and you thought you were a bad thing - so you slept with Puck."

Santana was silent. She only slid her head further down the bed frame.

"Do you how bad that was for me Santana? I'm glad you told me. I'm proud of you for that. But I'm embarrassed for you, that you thought everyone knew you inside and out, that you had to find safety with some guy you didn't feel for in order to feel safe again."

Santana sat up straight, meeting Brittany's eyes and becoming fearful with the clarity she saw there, the resignation,

"Don't you know, San? Haven't you known for so long that I'm the only one that can reach inside you and touch all those places you try to hide from the world? The parts that you thought they wouldn't like, the ones I fell in love with?" Brittany began to sob in earnest now, and Santana, forgetting herself as the cause of it in the moment climbed up onto the bed in an awkward scramble and wrapped the girl in a vice-like hug.

"I'm so sorry Brittany, you have to know I hate myself for hurting you, I'm so sorry."

"I just want to trust you again," Brittany murmured brokenly into hair, suffocating herself with the intoxicating smell of Santana, of her _everything._

"Then trust me," She meant to sound convicted, but she ended up sounding broken, unsure and meek, like a small child who had done her parents - or her teacher - terribly wrong, and was not sure she deserved to be forgiven.

"I'm trying," Brittany sighed, after what seemed like twelve eternities. She tugged at Santana's hair as she lifted her face out of it, placing a chaste kiss on Santana's forehead before pulling away and laying down beside her sitting form to fall into a restless sleep.

Santana watched her chest rise and fall, and prayed to a God she once thought hated her to help her make things right.


End file.
